


Witch's Heart, Scattered Petals

by Yenatic_Osiria



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blue Star Entertainment, Blue Star IZ, F/M, Horror, Romance, Rpg Maker Horror, Suspense, Witch's heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenatic_Osiria/pseuds/Yenatic_Osiria
Summary: Claire does a favor for Ashe and things manage to turn for the worst. Can Wilardo keep things from shattering beyond repair?





	Witch's Heart, Scattered Petals

Ashe crept downstairs with a twisted smile on his face, he had successfully convinced Claire to have Sirius lend her those books from his back room. The information in them proved quite fruitful as Wilardo, Claire and himself had all read them together moments ago. He recalled how badly Claire shivered and how in other brief conversations with him she would slip up on some information that otherwise didn’t correlate with information in the books available to them in the mansion. Oh yes, she knew quite abit of information but was such a terrible liar. Ashe trembled with glee as he slinked towards Sirius’s room. Finally, he’d be able to get rid of that disrespectful pest and move forward with his plans.  
  
Sirius was standing with his back facing the door, he was skimming through Claire’s old diary again. Specifically, he was studying the picture of himself with Lady Dorothy and Claire. The male heaved a heavy sigh as he closed the diary, setting it aside back on the shelf.   
  
“Lady Dorothy, what is it I should do? About Claire, these strangers and of Noel?” He muttered softly whilst unaware of the snake entering his room and slithering up behind him, readying its fangs to strike.   
  
Right as Ashe was upon him he muttered, “I should tell her, I don’t see why Noel wishes for me to keep this as a secret.” As he turned around his face paled, seeing Ashe’s expression and the three scalpels in his hand.   
  
Sirius’s words caught in his throat as he made an attempt to back away, “W-what are you doing?!”  
  
With a cheshire grin, Ashe skillfully sliced across Sirius’s throat, allowing the other male to crumble to the ground beneath him.   
  
His shoulders shuddered with pure delight, “Excellent, that was more satisfying then I intended it to be.~”   
  
He paced the room skimming through the diary and a few other things he couldn’t get Claire to retrieve for him earlier. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he noticed the picture of Dorothy, Sirius and Claire. “Oh, so that’s how it is.~”  
  
Claire visibly shuddered, jolting up from bed and panting hard. She threw the covers off of herself and walked out of her room. It was late, and her nightmares weren’t helping matters in the slightest. Vivid images of death and then getting killed herself. Those things Lime and Zizel had told her, about her possession of the Witch’s Heart and it being the center of her contract. How the others she had acquainted herself with would be driven to kill her upon finding out she ever had it hidden within her breast. It was more than she could handle. Then of Noel who had come to her room but implored her not to trust anyone other than Sirius and that he knew of her contract all along.  
  
How could she? The young blunette had spent the most time with Wilardo so she trusted him the most out of everyone else here. Sure, she had made a star shaped cake with Noel for Wilardo but, her trips with Wil to the flower patch in Charlotte’s fantasy space, the time they shared cake and even the times she helped him sort flowers. Those feelings clutched her heart and her shoulders shuddered. Could the one she cared about so much really be capable of killing her? She gently shook her head,  _No. I trust him! With things as they are I’m afraid to be alone in my own room so…_  She hesitantly knocked on his door.  
  
Wilardo was laying awake in bed and caught the tremor in Claire’s voice as she spoke to him from the other side of his door. “H-hey Wil, can I speak to you about something?”   
  
There was a moment’s pause before he simply blinked, “Go ahead, it’s unlocked.” He replied cooly as she stepped in he room in the middle of his second word.   
  
His eyes traveled to her, taking note of her locking the door and turning to him with a forced kind smile. Was there a reason she always insisted on looking strong around him? Was it so he didn’t worry? That never worked.   
  
The dark-haired male sat up from his spot on the bed and blinked, “Sup.” His arm draped across his knee that was brought upwards as he focused completely on her.  
  
Claire was never sure why everyone found Wilardo so intimidating but for her she always felt at ease around the quiet individual that she had decided to spend the majority of her time with. “S-so um…I’m probably being paranoid about something but…”   
  
His eyes narrowed softly, studying her thoroughly as to gain some insight. She was shaking and had a light sheen of sweat that he hadn’t noticed before in the darkness of the room. He made mental notes of this and listened carefully.  
  
Claire let out a shaky sigh before walking closer to him, standing in front of him where he sat on his mattress. “I’ve been…having some vivid nightmares that are setting me on edge. I haven’t exactly gotten any proper sleep the past few days we’ve been here. Ah...” She quickly continued her ramblings, “And this is probably childish, but you see I sorta trust you the most out of everyone here so…would you care if I stayed in your room tonight…?”  
  
The end of her statement was soft almost as if she had considered withdrawing it.  _What am I doing? We barely know each other and I’m asking to spend the evening in his room!_  
  
He interrupted her thoughts with a shrug, “Sure. Make yourself comfortable.”   
  
Before he could really say much else she dove down squeezing him hard, which earned a soft blush dusting over his cheeks. He noticed her shaking had mostly quelled. “Thank you! I’ll try not to keep you up ok!” She walked over to a wall in his line of vision and leaned up against it getting comfortable.  
  
Wilardo was going to offer his bed but he noticed her breathing shift almost immediately as she quickly fell asleep. Upon closer inspection he could see the dark circles under her eyes and a pang hit his heart.  
  
Clenching his teeth, he quietly rose from bed and headed to the kitchen, locking his door behind him. He eyed Claire’s room and then Noel’s with a huff before heading downstairs, to try and quench his parched throat.   
  
Ashe slinked out from the edge of his vision, pinning the shorter male to the wall and taking Wilardo’s gun. Since Wilardo was so distracted with his thoughts of Claire, it made Ashe’s intentions easy to accomplish, considering it wasn’t often that the brooding handsome immortal was ever caught off guard.  
  
“Gh!” his vision refocused, and he glared daggers into Ashe, “The hell are you up to?!”  
  
Ashe held the pistol to Wilardo’s chin and cocked it, effectively removing the safety. “Just be a good boy, and go back to sleep.~”   
  
Wilardo narrowed his eyes at the braided male before he was escorted at gun point back to his room. He went back inside and waited for Ashe to walk away before quickly locking the door.   
  
He was aware that he didn’t have much time, his vision focused on Claire. Wilardo made a brisk stride over, scooping up the sleeping girl in his arms. She stirred slightly, her head resting against his chest, but she didn’t wake.   
  
Wilardo carried her over to his bed and knelt down. He set her carefully on the floor and urged her unconscious form under the bed frame. He straightened her dress in a way so that it couldn’t be immediately seen.   
  
Letting out a shaky breath he lightly brushed some stay hairs out of her face before standing up and heading for the door.  
  
Ashe seemingly satisfied with Wilardo’s compliance, worked on lock picking Claire’s doorknob. The snake was unaware of where she really was so as the door swung open and he stepped in, his twisted smile was replaced with a bewildered expression.   
  
A smooth voice cusped near his ear, “Looking for someone?”  
  
Turning around Ashe saw it was none other than Noel, masking his intentions with the smoothest poker face he could muster. “Now what could you possibly be up to that would warrant you sneaking into Claire’s room this late in the evening?” His eyes trailed down to the scalpels in Ashe’s hand and then the gun in the other.   
  
Ashe drew the gun trying to aim a shot at Noel. The bullet whizzed past his cheek and Ashe grit his teeth. He then threw three scalpels with a flick of his wrist. One of them hitting Noel’s torso and another digging into his gut.   
  
Noel rushed him and smacked Ashe’s wrist back against the wall, pinning him so he could take the gun. Ashe kneed him hard in the gut and tackled Noel’s torso while the two struggled in Claire’s doorway over ownership of the pistol.  
  
Wilardo had stepped outside, quirking a brow and folding his arms over his chest as he watched the two.  
  
Noel attempted shoot Ashe but from the pain of the stab wounds they only hit in places like his arm or shoulder.  
  
Wilardo smirked, “That isn’t how you aim.”  
  
Ashe sneered up at Wilardo, “Don’t help him!” Ashe was wrestled down under Noel before kicking him off and then bolting for the Axe on Claire’s wall.  
  
Before Noel could aim again Wilardo wrestled the gun away from him. “Look, I don’t care if you two kill each other but don’t waste my ammunition to do it.”   
  
“He’s trying to kill Claire! You’ve gotta listen to me, we need to get rid of him!” Noel exclaimed.  
  
Wilardo’s gaze narrowed at Noel, “And why should I trust you? Weren’t you just trying to kill Ashe?”  
  
“O-only because I was trying to protect Claire!” Noel answered firmly, and his gaze locked on Ashe.   
  
“Look, Wilardo. We need to do something!” He withdrew his knife from his jacket and twirled it in his hand before effectively wielding it.   
  
The other two males could have sworn that they noticed Noel’s shadow ripple and the air around them grow cold and stagnate but perhaps it was just the situation.   
  
Wilardo clenched his jaw before aiming his gun at Ashe, “No hard feelings man, but you look pretty guilty right now.” His cocky smile spread across his face to try and hide his reluctance.  
  
Ashe’s golden eyes drilled holes into Wilardo as he rushed him with a cry. “Hah!” He swung the axe down diagonally, embedding it into his clavicle.  
  
Wilardo grimaced and coughed twice.  
  
Noel took this as an opening to attack, shadowy tendrils cemented Ashe’s feet into place as he stabbed Ashe several times. The yellow eyed snake crumpled to the ground and Noel stabbed him a few more times for good measure. Panting hard he leaned against the wall outside Claire’s door near Ashe’s body.  
  
He gave Wilardo a kind expression as he addressed him from his spot on the floor, but his voice held a hint of desperation. “Please. I need you to look after Claire. Can you do that for me?”  
  
Wilardo simply nodded, he had already planned on it, but he wasn’t keen on correcting Noel while he was in this state.  
  
The brightness of Noel’s skin faded to something dull and his eyes glazed over as he lay dead against the wall. He only needed Wilardo to watch over her until next evening or until the mansion doors opened. While he was dead to the others, they hadn’t the faintest clue that he could be back next night.  
  
For now, he had pushed himself too much and time was against him, cusping close to his daily death cycle anyway.  
  
The sun crept up and Claire’s eyes fluttered open. An expression of horror graced her features as she scrambled out from under Wilardo’s bed. She coughed slightly before standing up and brushing herself off.  _W-Why was I under his bed, and…Where is Wilardo…?_  She cautiously approached the door and noticed it was locked. A sinking feeling clutched her gut over the thoughts that began to plague her imagination.   
  
She recalled the statement from Lime.  _Who’s to say they won’t kill you? And hey they could even slaughter each other just to get to ya!_  
  
The recollection of her cheerful tone made her feel ill. Hesitantly she unlocked the door and stepped out. She scanned the hallway catching the scent of blood.  
  
Horror crawled its way into her heart as she witnessed Wilardo standing near a dead Noel and Ashe. She took two steps back as he turned to her.  
  
He had a panicked expression on his face as he reached out towards her, “Claire wait! This isn’t- It’s not what it looks like I promise!”  
  
Claire had been studying the knife and gunshot wounds on the bodies and as her eyes trailed back to Wilardo she noticed a horrible gash across his left shoulder, his clavicle, then reaching halfway down his torso. How was he even standing?  
  
When he had reached his hand to her Claire stepped back more, turning on a heel and bolting towards the stairs. She bit back tears as she caught his footsteps in tune behind her own.  
  
“Claire!” He exclaimed, while easily keeping pace with her. Of course, it was easy to misinterpret this situation without being present for its context.   
  
Claire halted in front of Sirius’s door, noticing it was ajar. Catching the scent of more blood, she stood there mortified at the sight of his body decorating the floor of his room.  
  
Wilardo stopped and his chest tightened upon seeing her expression. “Claire.” He took a step towards her, offering the most soothing voice he could manage.  
  
She spun to face him, tears brimming her eyes and threatening to spill down her cheeks. “Why? Why would you all kill each other over me!?”   
  
Her shoulders were shaking as she stared at him with a furrowed brow.  
  
“W-what?! I was trying to protect you! Noel and Ashe were trying to kill each other!” He exclaimed desperately, hoping she would listen.  
  
Claire could understand by the wounds that Ashe may have killed Sirius but then the bullet wounds on the two bodies upstairs didn’t make sense to her. “They were littered in knife and bullet wounds, Wil!”  
  
His eyes widened, and he clenched his jaw, his eyes cast downward. “Claire…I’m sorry.”   
  
Wilardo wasn’t sure how else to convince her and the bangs over his eyes managed to mask his own pain.  
  
Claire shut her eyes, clutching her chest with a focused expression. “Zizel, is there a way to fix this? Are people going to keep killing each other over me? So long as I’m still around?!”   
  
The pink demoness appeared next to her in a sheen while sipping a cup of tea. “Yes, Claire.”   
  
Those were all the words she needed to make her decision. Her eyes shot open and she stared at Wilardo.   
  
“Don’t worry about it, Wil. Because I’m about to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again!” Before he could even ask, Claire rushed him. Her shoulder bashed into his as she sprinted past him, causing the immortal to stagger for nearly a moment.  
  
 _What could she-… The window!_  He took off in a dash after her, determined to stop her before it was too late.   
  
When Claire stopped running she had halted in front of the broken window on the second floor. She turned her back to it and waited for him.  
  
Wilardo caught up with her quickly, stopping only two feet away. “Claire, wait…don’t jump, please.”  
  
She gave him a bittersweet smile. “You know Wil, I really like you. So, could you keep on living after you get out of here.”  
  
His eyes widened, tears spilled over as he reached for her just as she took a step back out the window.  
  
Wilardo forced himself to propel forward after her, throwing himself out the window as well.  
  
His arms wrapped around a shocked Claire, and he captured her lips as they fell. Pulling back briefly, his forehead pressed against her shoulder as his tears continued to fall. “I love you too, you idiot.”  
  
The enchantment around the mansion wavered as the two neared the end of their fall, impacting on the ground. The pain was excruciating as Wilardo laid there next to his scattered blue rose. Her ribs had collapsed, and he noticed a glimmer of a demon’s gem in her breast.  
  
Tears continued to fall as he shakily clutched her broken body. He brought his knife out of his pocket and carved the hole in her chest. It didn’t require much effort considering how broken she already was. His eyes scanned over her smiling tear stained face. Wilardo rested his forehead against hers. “I’ll join you soon.”  
  
His lips moved whispering into the Witch’s Heart. “I wish, to die.”   
  
Catatonic laughter split his ears as the gem disappeared, his limbs began to slowly fade into ash and he smiled as he looked at Claire again.  
  
A moment passed and all that was left was Wilardo’s clothes covered in ashes close to Claire’s broken and battered body.   
  
A familiar emerald demoness hovered there staring down at the broken Claire and the pile of ashes that was once a handsome brooding immortal. Her laughter continued. “Wonderful, so wonderful! I ended up with the Witch’s Heart after all. Perfect, absolutely perfect!”   
  
She cradled her face in her hands as she continued to laugh, swooning over her victory.   
  
This was a wretched end indeed. The loops to come after could only pale in comparison.


End file.
